A drill bit is commonly used to drill a hole so that a screw may then be screwed into the hole using either a screwdriver or a screwdriver bit inserted into a power drill. It is often desirable to form a countersink around the hole so that the screw head will lie flush with, or below the drilled surface. With power drills, a connect-disconnect coupling, commonly referred to as a chuck, is frequently used to hold the drill bit. The connect-disconnect coupling is attached to the power drill in a manner that enables it to be detached when desired. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,393 B1 is illustrative of such a connect-disconnect coupling.